Harry Snape Chronicles
by William X
Summary: A rewrite of the Harry Potter series, if Lily married Snape instead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(Vernon's POV)

I walked down the stairs to the door where a letter sat. The letter was from Hogwarts. Oh yes, those annoying wizards. My wife's half sister Lily had gone crazy and married one named Severus Snape. I remembered meeting him for the first time. "So are you going to marry my sister in law." I asked him.

"Obviously" He said in that ear grating low stern voice.

And then they had a son named Harry. Harry Snape, what a retarded name. And then they died, leaving me to raise the boy. As if raising Dudley wasn't a royal pain in its own right. "Sure Hogwarts, you made my life misery, and now you demand my son. No siree." I thought.

I grabbed the letter and ripped to pieces and jumped up and down on top of it. "Dad dad stop that racket." Dudley shouted from his room.

"NOO!" I roared.

Harry walked into the entryway "What going on?" he asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Well if a man jumped up and down and screams. There must be nothing going on." he said with sarcasm inherited from his blasted father.

Harry suddenly spied a piece of the envelope. Quick as lightning, Harry grabbed it. "It say Harry Snape. Why did you wreck my letter?"

"Your letter, any mail that goes into this house is mine. And I can do anything a please with it."

The next day I heard the alarm clock beeping. I looked and it read 5:00am. "Honey, why are you waking so early?" asked my wife Petunia.

I didn't say anything but walked down the stair to the door. There was no letter, yet. After a while the letter dropped into through the slot. Harry tried to grab it but I barged past him and ripped the letter in half.

I ripped the halves in half causing scraps of the letter to fly everywhere. Harry grabbed another little piece of letter. "Uncle Vernon, this says something about Hogwarts. What is Hogwarts?"

"Nothing" I insisted.

I did not want Harry to learn about Hogwarts after years of making sure he did not know about it.

The next day I had taped closed the mail slot with duct tape. "You never gets any letters now Harry"

Harry walked into the living room. I followed him in and found he had some letters. "Where did you get those?" I demanded.

"Through the chimney." He replied.

"Well you're definitely not going to Hogwarts." I growled and grabbed the letters from Harry and threw them in the fireplace. I light the fire and it consumed the letters. A perfect tactic for tomorrow.

The day after that I waited at the fireplace. The fireplace was stuffed with sticks and logs, and I had a bottle of lighter fluid and a lighter at hand. When letters flew down I set them on fire before they could get out of the fireplace. Harry then walked into the room. "Ha Ha Harry. Looks like I just outsmarted your wizard pals."

"Wizards?" asked a confused Harry.

Why did I tell him that. "Hogwarts is about Wizards?" asked Harry.

"Forget it!" I barked.

Suddenly the window opened and a storm of letters came through. I grabbed the letters and tore them to shreds. I tried to throw them into the fire but Harry grabbed a handful of the scraps, and ran away with them. "Come back here" I roared, but Harry locked himself in the cabinet.

(Harry's POV)

I turned on the lights and arranged the chunks I had into a letter. With scotch tape I had hidden, I managed to put the letter back together. The letter was about some Magical academy. It said I was invited to a school where I could learn to use magic. There was a list of supplies that it said could be found at a place called Diagon Alley. Ha what a pun. Anyway how was I to get to this Diagon Alley. For all I know it might be all the way in Chicago. And that was the stomping grounds of that other spellcasting Harry.

Then I had a plan, check my dad's old possessions. Vernon had that safe he said he wanted to open to burn all of the papers. That night, I crept down the stairs and into the basement. I could finally find out what was in that safe. The safe was weird though, it had no dials or keypads. Just and metal box with a handle and a little needle. I touched the needle with my finger and it jabbed into me. I pulled back my finger in pain. Suddenly the door opened revealing a stack of book and papers.

On the top of the papers was a letter. It read. "Dear Harry Snape, If you are reading this, then you are on your way to discovering the wizard world. I have left information to help you find your way. I have also left my journal with you to read. May you learn to be a great wizard, and not make the errors I did. I left my will for you to take to Gringotts Bank."

There was more information about Hogwarts and magic. At the end the letter was signed "Sincerely, your father Severus Snape."

I noticed there was a small bag in the vault. I put my hand and was shocked when it felt huge from the inside. I stuffed my dad's possessions into the bag and went back up to the cupboard. The next day Dudley woke me up with a smile. "Guess what day it is?"

"The day someone stupid like you was born."

Dudley's face turned into a scowl. "Your just jealous I get lots of presents. Anyway I'm going to the zoo and you're not going. What do you say about that?"

"Whoop-de-do" I replied in deadpan.

"You're no fun"

"Why would I want to be your fun?"

Dudley walked away and out the door.

Then Vernon walked up to me "Were going to..."

"Dudley told me"

"But did he tell you not to break anything in this house?"

"No"

Vernon walked out the door with Petunia. Perfect I had the house to myself. This was a perfect time to check out Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I walked down the street to the Leaky Cauldron just like my map had instructed. The place was a bar with many people drinking. I walked over to the wall were Snape's instructions told me to go. I pressed on the bricks that Snape's map told me to press. Suddenly the wall opened up and I walked in. I found myself in a street with lots of weird shops. Maybe I could shop there sometime, but first I needed money. The bank was a large imposing building straight out of Ancient Greece. When I walked in I was shocked to see the bankers. They were not human. "You're Goblins!" I shouted

"Yes" the Goblin at the head desk said crossley, as the others looked at me with contempt.

Anyway, that was not the only strange things about the bank. There was a large man, and when I say large I don't mean like a big person. He was 15 feet tall, and 5 feet wide. But I had business to do, I could not just going around thinking about the customers. "I have a will from my Father Severus Snape."

"I'll take that" Said a man sitting to the left of the headdesk but not as high. "I'm the signature expert".

I handed him the will and he opened a cabinet and rifled through it. "There were are" He muttered pulling out a small card.

He put it on top of the will and looked at the signature with a bunch of magnifying glasses on a stand. After a while of looking at it he spoke: "looks authentic to me." and he gave me back the will.

"I could take you now, but I have to take this man Hagrid to get something important."

"I'll go with him" said Hagrid.

"Very well then" said the goblin as he lead through a door onto a cart. First we will get Harry's money then.."His voice trailed off.

"Then what?" I asked

"I can't tell you"

"Alright"

The cart moved forward into a huge underground area. The place was a series of halls with hundred foot ceilings and vaults on every wall. "This is cool!" I exclaimed.

"Wait till you see the dragon" the goblin remarked.

After a while the cart slowed to a stop at one of the vaults. "This is your vault" said the goblin.

He opened the door and I expected to see a good amount of coins. Instead I found a huge pile of them. "Wooh! I'm rich!" I cried.

"Your father was a rather wealthy man." Hagrid commented.

"Let's go" said the goblin as he lead us back onto the cart. "We have important business to attend."

The cart took us deeper down in the chamber. I heard the sound of flapping but the I never saw the dragon. When we got to the vault, the goblin announced: "Let me handle this one".

He snapped his fingers, and the vault opened revealing a triangular object wrapped in carpet like material. "What is that!" I cried.

"I can't tell you." said Hagrid and the goblin nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I better be on my way."

We went back to the surface and I walked out the door. It was time to buy the items on the list. First things first, Wizard robes. Personally I found Hogwarts robes gather garish I wanted to get the boring task out of the way. I followed the map into the store. The store was a good size store with many rakes of robes. I noticed a boy and his father searching in a section of clothes that looked rather expensive. The boy was my height and had blonde swept back hair. The father was tall with long hair that was a similar color as his dad, and had a cane I believe was only decoration. He suddenly looked toward me and gazed at me intently. "I'm Harry Snape" I said rather nervously.

"Just as I suspected" He said in a voice with tinge of arrogance.

"Oh Harry" The boy said. "I'm sorry about your father." He said it in a tone that meant he had no sympathy for my mother.

"Of course Draco. He did marry a mudblood. But everyone has their flaws" said the Dad.

I slowly backed away from them and they returned to their business. I then saw another family standing shopping at the store. "But mom!" complained a redhead boy my age."These robes are lame. Can't I wear different robes?"

"Sure the mom replied. Fred's old robes or George's"

"Alright" The boy grumbled.

"I looked at two older boys who probably were Fred and George laughing. An even older boy sat reading a book, clearly annoyed by Fred and George. The father was a man man with dark hair. Funny though why all of the kids were redhead, even though they only had one redhead parent. Well, best not think of that. If I was raised by a scientist I might have cared more.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello, what is your name?" The father replied.

"Harry Snape"

"My name is James Potter. This is my wife Molly, My son Percy." He said motioning toward the reading boy. "My sons, George and Fred." He said motioning towards the twins" And my son Ron. He said motioning toward his youngest boy."

"Hello"

"Wait a second" Mr. Potter said. "Harry Snape. You're Severus Snape's Son?"

"Yes"

"Yeah me and him had some friction when we were younger. I didn't get along with Lucius Malfoy, and since he was friends with Snape. We did not get along."

"Wait" I said quietly. "Is that that Lucius and his son Draco?"

"Yes"

"But there Is another thing I don't get. How did you survive the Avada Kedavra spell?"

"What?"

"Of course you would not remember. you were a baby."

"Well anyway. I got to get my robes."

I picked out of set of robes not too expensive but not too cheap. I also picked two more sets, a hat, a pair of gloves, and a winter cloak that all matched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I walked out of the shop into the Alley, wondering what I should buy next. How about books. I walked into the bookstore and read the list. It consisted of book about magic spells, transfigurations, herbs and all sorts of stuff. I decided to look at the History of Magic. The first Chapter was titled. The Dawn of Magic, and it had a short summery of the chapter before going into detail. It read:

_In the tenth century the Greek Gods moved their domain across the Atlantic Ocean to America. __Before Hecate had left, she made a lot of changes. First she transfigured many creatures, some of these very similar to the Greek monsters. She also gave a group of mortals limited ability to use magic. These people calling themselves wizards had taken hairs and others parts from magical creatures and put then in wands discovering this amplified there ability to use magic._ This magic was not very well received by people who began to conduct witch hunts and kill them. Because of this. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin founded a hidden academy for students to learn magic in safety.

How interesting, but I had to go and buys the books. I placed the stack of books on the counter and purchased them.

The next thing I needed was wand, and those were available at Ollivander's Wand Shop. The shop was a small simple store with wands stacked all over the place. I was greeted by an old man with long white hair. "Hello my name is Garrick Ollivander."

"I'm Harry Snape"

"The boy who lived?"

"What does that mean."

"You survived the killing curse from _He who should not be named._"

"Who is that"

"He was the one who killed your parents"

"My uncle told me they were killed in a car crash"

By now I was not surprised. I knew the fact that Uncle Vernon was trying to not let me know about the magical world. "Who is this _He who should not be named. _

"He lead a huge army with the intent of wiping out all muggles and wizards who liked them. He was trying to kill you, but your mom would not get out of the way. He tried to kill you but her love protected you and the curse killed both your mother and him. Unfortunately, he is not quite dead and still has supporters.

He handed me a wand. "9 inch oak, has a unicorn hair core."

I waved the wand and it started to swing around in wild circles releasing a stream of multicolored light. "Whoa Whoa Whoa!" shouted Ollivander.

He took the wand from me and put it on the shelf. "Try this one: 7 inches, maple, with giant beard core."

I waved it but this one flew out of my hands letting out a screaming noise. I tried out several wands but they did not work. Finally he handed me a somewhat long wand."Try this one it is 11 inches, holly and has dragon scale core. It is a replica of your father's wand.

I waved the wand and felt a small pop inside it.

"Oh no Harry you blew out the core."

"Wait you said it was a replica?"

"Yes, just the same except a different core. You father's had a phoenix feather core.

"I think I have one of those." I pulled it out of my bag.

"How would you have tho.. I know. Snape broke his wand put left the core intact."

Ollivander took the feather and the wand and put the next to each other. Then he pulled his own hand. He chanted a spell and there was a flash of light. When it cleared up, the feather was gone. "There you go. I infused the feather into the core"

I waved the wand around and it shot out golden sparks that exploded like fireworks. But something felt different . I felt in control of the wand. It did not feel like the wand was rebelling against me, rather it was an extension of my body.

The next thing to buy was an owl. When I walked into the store there were plenty of owls in cages. There were Snowy Owls, Great Horned Owls, Spotted Owls, Barred Owls, Screech Owls, Tawny Owls, Snowy Owls and much more. "I don't know which one to pick."

"See which one likes you" the clerk said.

I walked by the rack of owls and watched their behavior. One of the Snowy Owls craned its neck toward me. "I want that one."

"That would be ten Galleons"

I handed him the money and took the owl. "What should I name you?"

"Maybe name it after a famous wizard?"

Since I did not know any famous wizards. I looked in the book _The History of Magic_ to find one. "Godric, no. Not any of the founders. Not Merlin either. What about Hedwig. That was a good name."

"I'll call you Hedwig" who barked in approval.

I looked at my list to see what I had left to get. I'll I needed was a Cauldron, a telescope, a set of scales, and a set of phials. When I bought those I quickly hurried home to get there before the Dursley's got home. While running through a shortcut through the woods. I stepped on the tail of a garter snake. "Watch it" I head in my head.

"Who's there?" I said.

"Right below you"  
"I see you, but snakes should not talk."  
I continued running until I got home. As soon as I got home, the Dursley's pulled up. Dudley was first to walk in, and he two friends with him. Gordon who was on the right was Dudley's top enforcer being the strongest of the gang members besides Dudley himself. Piers on the other hand was a cowardly rat only hanging with Dudley and his pals for protection. "I regret not taking you to the zoo. Me and my pals could have thrown you to the crocodile"

"My friends and I." I corrected.

"Maybe you could talk to grammar with the crocodile."

"Yes after he learns his lessons about Grammar, he can teach them to you."

Dudley growled. "Attack him!" he shouted to his thugs.

Gordon charged at me fists up while Piers slowly followed. I swerved to the side Gordon's punch missing me. I punched Gordon in the stomach reeling him back somewhat. All the sudden Uncle Vernon walked in the door. "Why are you hurting Dudley's friends?"

He grabbed my arm and threw me into the cabinet and locked the door. Kinda ironic he meant to punish me but ended up protecting me. Anyway this was a good chance to look at all my Hogwarts textbooks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Ugh" Vernon growled. "These academies are so expensive!"

"Hogwarts is free"

He looked at the bill long and hard. "Alright. I'll discuss it with your Aunt."

They walked into their bedroom and talked for awhile. I waited for what felt like hours but probably was minutes. Eventually they walked out. "Alright I've made up my mind."

"Yes?"

"All let you go"

"Yes!"

"But I will not lift a finger to help you go." He leaned in and wiggled his pinky. "Not at all."

When the day I had to go to Hogwarts came I sat on the curb. "Can you drive me to Kings Cross?"

"Nope. I said I would not help you. That was part of the deal."

I waited on the curb wondering how I would get their. Then all of the sudden a large powerfully built black man pulled up on a motorcycle with a sidecar. "My name is Robert Kingsley. I have come to take you to Hogwarts."

Then he pulled out his wand and chanted something I don't remember. A hologram of Hagrid appeared. "Harry my boy. I meant to take you to Hogwarts myself, but Kingsley here told me it I would be inconspicuous. He's an Auror from the Ministry you should trust him"

I hopped aboard the sidecar of his motorcycle and we drove to king cross. When we got their he said: "The train to Hogwarts in on 93/4 it is concealed in the pillar."

I climbed out of the sidecar and walked through the pillar finding myself in a new train station. I sat down in the train with that Potter boy and a girl with curly brown hair. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Hermione Granger" She replied.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Harry Snape"

Hermione frowned. "Don't worry he not like his dad." said Ron.

"Yes I never liked racist people like him. It's a shock he married a muggle."

"It's a good thing he did though married a muggle. My parents would not have married and I would never been"

"You might have been born a Weasley." Hermione said

"Me a Weasley" Ron laughed. "Who do think you're kidding."

"Guys, I know my dad was not the nicest person around. But he's dead, don't you know to respect the dead."

"Alright I'm sorry" said Hermione

I stood up when the door suddenly opened. "Why are you hanging out with mudbloods and mudblood lovers?"

I turned around and it was Draco. On his left and right were two large fat boys, one with a square head the other very round. Behind him was a tall African American boy on the left and a girl with short slightly messy brown hair. I felt the boy's thick fingers wrap around my as they hauled me out of the train car while his other friend held back Ron and Hermione. When we all got over to Draco's cabin. Draco said "It's good you're hanging with your real friends."

"Real friends" I replied. "It's no wonder you have no friends outside of those two ox-brained goons you have there.

All of Draco's friends sneered in anger but Draco did not mind himself very much. "Hmm. It's too bad your dad wasn't there to raise you. He could have raised you better." he said.

Do you have his Journal" Draco added.

"Right here" I said pulling it out.

"Let's see this." Draco said taking the journal.

Draco flipped through the Journal. "There it is when he first went to Hogwarts." _September 3rd 1971: It was my first day of Hogwarts. I walked through the barrier and aboard the train with my friend Lucius Malfoy. We stepped into the front booth. But someone was already in there. It was boy with short brown hair and glasses_ "Kind of like you Harry."

"Yeah kind of strange" I commented.

"Well anyway I'm going to continue: "_Why are you sitting their?" Lucius asked. _

_Because I sat here first" He replied._

"_Move over. I'm a Malfoy."_

Should have moved for him"

"No" I replied.

"Really, we should have moved. He should know his place."

"_I'm staying here, and they are too"_

"_Who are you talking about."_

_We turned around and three boys were there. One of them had long blond messy hair, another with shorter much neater hair, and the third one was fat._

"_Alright" Lucius grumbled and we walked into a different car._

"_Those people have no respect toward the Malfoys. They should know that people from superior families should have the right of way."_

I'm tired of this" I said grabbing the journal. I ran out of the booth and ran into Ron's.  
"You're back" said Hermione.

"I was tired of Draco and his pals. He apparently wants me as a friend."

"What an interesting way of making friends." Ron commented.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Luna Lovegood's POV)

I got out of bed, got dressed, and put on my hat. Everyone had their own preference in hats. Some liked bowler hats, some liked baseball caps, and some liked cowboy hats. I personally was more of a lion hat girl.

I walked downstairs to see my dad. "Good Morning Luna. You forgot to forget to put your shoes on."

"Sorry Dad."

How could I have forgotten, I kicked off my shoes right away. "That's better Luna."

I ate my breakfast and walked up the stairs to get my supplies. "I think I'm ready to go to Hogwarts dad."

I stepped into the fireplace and poured flo powder into it. "Apparate" I said.

Suddenly everything became a blur as I flew out of the chimney. I found myself in Diagon Alley.

(Neville Longbottom's POV)

I had just travelled into Diagon Alley via the Floo Network. Right after me came this strange girl. She had very light blond hair, a yellow sun themed dress, and no shoes. "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood" she said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Neville Longbottom. You know that's the name of former Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain, and if you ask me Cornelius Fudge is just like him."

"Luna?"

"Yes"

"Aren't we too young to be talking about all of this political conspiracy stuff."

We walked out of the room and into the alley. "The sun is too bright" said Luna "I'll wear my glasses."

Luna pulled out a pair of glasses. These glasses were pink with weird spikes protruding from the sides. "Luna do you have any normal glasses. Like that's boy's pair" I pointed to a boy with short black hair and a pair of normal glasses.

"Those are weird glasses"

"Everyone wears them."

"Then everyone's weird."

The craziest thing was Luna seemed so sincere. It was as if she was completely normal and everyone else was weird. She had it completely backwards.

We bought are supplies for Hogwarts and left Diagon Alley.

A few days later I woke up just like an ordinary day. Well not entirely ordinary because this was my first day of Hogwarts. I walked slowly down the stairs not trying disturb my grandmother. I quietly made myself some breakfast and sat down on my chair. After eating breakfast I heard the sound of slow scratchy footsteps getting gradually louder. You all probably know the muggle stereotype about how witches look like. Those haggish looking green hunchbacks riding around brooms while cackling. Well my grandmother looked like that except for the fact that she was not green, and rarely rode on a broom. "Little Nevile" My grandmother called in her voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yes grandma." I replied shaking.

"Today is your first day of Hogwarts"

"I know that"

"Don't you forget anything!" she said in a weird screechy yell.

"Alright grandmother."

"I went up to my room and picked up my bags. I walked down the stairs, out the door, and into the car. My grandmother drove me to the Knight's Cross ranting about not forgetting things the whole time. I hadn't even forgotten anything. At least I thought so. When I got to station I went through the pillar and into platform 93/4.

I walked into the train and Luna was there again. "Hi Neville."

"Hi Luna."

"uuuuum Luna"

"Yes"

"Can you take off those glasses"

"Yes Neville?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I meant yes as in please ask again. I did not hear you"

Ugggh! I was trying to say it to her quietly."

"Luna, you see everyone's giggling."

"Yes"

"Do you know why"

"They are all telling funny jokes."

"Not quite"

"Then what is it."

"Your glasses."

"Oh they're laughing that they are so poor and can't afford them"

Draco walked up to us flanked by two goons. "Hey Luna, you look like a weirdo with your glasses".

Draco laughed in a high arrogant laughter, and his thugs laughed like pigs. Luna did not seem fazed though, sadly I could not say that for myself. "Go away" I tried to sound firm but sounded pathetic.

"Go away" the round headed goon imitated.

Suddenly the boy with glasses I saw at Diagon Alley came up. "What are you doing Draco."

"Oh look here it's my friend Harry Snape. Look at these weirdos."

"Friend?" Harry replied.

"Oh Harry wasn't raised quite right. His dad died, but I'll cover for the lost ground."

"Go away Draco"

Draco and his thugs went back to their car. "Do you two want to go sit with me and my friends."

"Alright"

(Ron Potter's POV)

Harry Snape had left for little while, but had now came back. He had two people behind him. One of the was a blond girl with a strange yellow dress, and the other was a boy who was somewhat chubby and had short black hair. "Ron, Hermione. Can these people sit with us."

"Sure" I said and Hermione agreed.

"I'm Luna Lovegood" said the girl.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" said the boy.

"I'm Ron Potter, and this is Hermione Granger. I see you meet Harry Snape."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(Hermione's POV)

After we had traveled awhile it started to rain a little. "It's raining" complained Neville.

"A little rain never hurt anyone." Luna replied.

"Still I might get my Hogwarts textbooks wet. That would make it tough for me to study. We soon pulled up at Hogwarts. "Wow!" Harry and Neville remarked. "That thing is amazing."

Luna, Ron, and myself were not quite as awestruck since they had heard about how it looked like and I had seen it from pictures. Still it was quite an impressive building. I walked out of the train and onto the ground I had to walk carefully because the ground was slippery. "Hey Harry" a deep voice said and I turned to see who it was.

I slipped and fell, my knee scrapped a rock. My knee burned in pain, and the mud made it sting worse. "Are you Ok" Ron asked as he knelt down beside me.

"Hey look, you're a literal mudblood." Draco said, and he and his goons laughed.

"That's not funny" said Harry

"Yeah" Ron agreed. "Why don't you mind your own business."

"Poor poor Harry, never got a chance to be raised by your father."

If Draco had been sarcastic, that would have been quite annoying. But Draco seemed to truly believe what he was saying and that made it even worse.

"Knock it off." the large man growled.

"I got to got." Draco said Nervously and he and his group walked quickly away.

"Are you alright" the man said.

I looked and saw a very large man with a thick beard. "I'm sorry I made you trip their. Do you need a lift."

"It's just a scraped knee."

"Alright...what's your name."

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"My name is Hagrid. I know Harry Snape. How did met him"

"We meet on the train."

"I see. He then looked over to my friends. "Hi Harry."

"I'm Ron Potter"

"Hi Ron"

"I'm Neville Longbottom"

"Hi Neville"

"I'm Lu.."

"I know you Luna. I've meet your father"

We walked up a small flight of steps and into the castle. "We are going to meet at the great hall. That is where the ceremony will be."

We walked into The Great Hall. It was a huge open room with four long tables. The students sitting on the tables ranged from a year older then me, to several. There was an old man with a long beard. "Welcome to.." he tried to say before a strange looking poltergeist interrupted him.

"Dumb Dwarf, Dumb Dwarf, Dumb Dwarf," It laughed as it swooped sideways.

"Peeves" The old man replied.

Peeves ignored the man and just started to taunt him louder."Dumb Dwarf! Dumb Dwarf! Dumb Dwarf!"

"Peeves!"

"Strange" I told my friends. "The man is not very short. The insultes make no sense."

Well make sense or not, the poltergeist keep up the taunts. That is until the man said something that apparently struck a nerve. "Peeves, if you keep this up I'll have to discuss your antics with the Bloody Baron."

The Peeves immediately stopped taunting a begged for forgiveness. "No! Not The Bloody Baron! Anyone but The Bloody Baron! I'll be nice! I'll be nice!" as he zoomed out of the great hall.

"Was that a ghost" Ron asked.

"No that's a poltergeist."

The old man turned to us. "Well as I was going to say. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore and I will be your Headmaster. There are a few rules you must obey here though. First of all no going into the Forbidden Forest. If it were permitted it would be called the Permitted Forest. This is of course for your own safety. I don't want you to get hurt. It is also forbidden to go down the Third Floor Corridor on the right side for the same reason."

"Now without further ado. Let the sorting ceremony start."

Dumbledore sat down and a woman stood up. She was a very serious looking woman with a bun, and green robes. "Students you will all be sorted into your respective houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Every house has its own prized trait. Gryffindor: Courage, Slytherin: Ambition, Ravenclaw: Intelligence, and Hufflepuff: Loyalty. To discern what house you will be in, you will wear the sorting hat."

She placed a gray wizard's hat and put it on a stool. The hat suddenly broke out in singsong, with a fold acting as a mouth.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"That was crazy! The hat just sang." exclaimed Ron.

"We all heard it." replied Luna.

"When I call your name you will get up and put on this hat. It will decide what house you will be in."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Sorting Hat's POV)

I sat on the stool preparing to sort the first years into their suited houses. I would call them up by alphabetical order. "Hannah Abbott" Mcgonagall called.

Hannah Abbott was a girl with light brown hair down to her shoulders. She walked up onto stool and put me on her. "Hufflepuff!" I announced

"Terry Boot."

A tall skinny boy with short black hair stepped up and placed me on his head. "Ravenclaw!"

He stepped down from the stage and to his respective table. "Cho Chang."

A girl most likely of Asian descent stepped up to the stage. "Ravenclaw!"

"Michael Corner"

A large muscular boy with short blond hair walked up to the stage. When he put me on, I knew that he wanted to go to Ravenclaw. He could have gone to Gryffindor but probably wanted to go to Ravenclaw with his friend. "Ravenclaw!"

"Vincent Crabbe."

Vincent was a somewhat interesting one. He certainly did not have cunning or ambition, but he definitely wanted to go to Slytherin. It was because he did not like muggles and muggle-borns. That was the problem, Salazar Slytherin was for wizard supremacy but that was not all he was about. "Slytherin!." I announced.

'Marietta Edgecombe"

She was like Michael. Wanting to be in a house because their friend was in one of it. "Ravenclaw!"

"Justin Flinch"

I could tell right away that he was very loyal to his friends. "Hufflepuff!"

"Gregory Goyle"

He was just like Crabbe. "Slytherin!"

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione was very studious. However I could tell she also wanted to be brave even more. "Gryffindor!"

"Neville Longbottom."

He was an interesting one. I could sense a lot of fear, but beneath that fear lied latent courage. Perhaps being in Gryffindor could bring up that courage. "Gryffindor!"

Neville sprang out of the chair in shock. He then slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table not knowing what he was doing their. He would learn soon enough.

"Luna Lovegood."

While Luna was rather eccentric, she also seeked out knowledge, in particular seeking rare magical animals. "Ravenclaw!".

"Draco Malfoy"

This one was obvious, cunning, ambition, dislike of muggles. "Slytherin!"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Slytherin"

"Padma Patil"

She was somewhat cunning, but was more studious. "Ravenclaw!"

"Parvati Patil"

It was strange how the two twins were little alike. She was not a intelligent as her sister, but better socially. "Gryffindor."

"Ron Potter"

Another Potter, all of his older brothers went to Gryffindor so why not him. "Gryffindor"

"Harry Snape."

This one was, he was very brave, which was a huge Gryffindor trait. But there was something about him that just screamed Slytherin. I just couldn't decide. "Not Slytherin" Harry thought nervously.

Well if he doesn't want to go to Slytherin, than Gryffindor it is. "Gryffindor!" I announced.

(Harry's POV)

I walked down to his table sighing in relief. I was glad I wasn't in the same house as Draco Malfoy. I sat down next to Ron and Hermione who had saved a spot for me. We all waited for the other students to be called up and put in to their respective houses. Then it was time to begin the feast. "It great we are all in Gryffindor." Ron said.

"Yes I agree." I replied.

We all stacked food onto our plates "This is gwood fwood." Ron mumbled

"Ron don't talk with food in your mouth!" Hermione scolded.

"Ron gulped. "Sorry"

Ron scarfed down the food on his plate, while Ginny dainty ate her small piles of food. It was weird seeing the way Ron devoured his food, but it was also silly the way Hermione tried to be all prim and proper.

After the feast Percy stood up. "Students I will lead you all the Gryffindor common room."

When we lined up I was approached by Draco Malfoy. "Too bad you couldn't be sorted into Slytherin."

"I didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Draco, you're supposed to be going to the Slytherin common room" Percy said sternly.

Draco shot Percy a look of contempt before walking away. "Uggh, that Draco. He's so annoying."

"I agree" said Ron.

Hermione sighed and we all continued walking toward the common room. We soon came across large starwell. Up a flight of stairs, just in front of us was a picture of a fat lady with a pink dress. "Password please."

"Pig Snout." said Percy.

The portrait swung open like a door revealing a well furnished room. There were many leather chairs and couches to sit on, and a warm fire blazed in the fireplace. The room also had very large window that gave you a good view of the grounds as well as many tapestries. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." said Percy. "The girl's dorms are this way." he said pointing to his left. "and the boy's dorms are this way." he said pointing to his right."

We walked up to the dormitories and chose beds. "So think" said Ron. "This is where we're going to live for almost all year."

(Draco's POV)

I followed my Prefect down into the Slytherin dungeon. The prefect said: "Wizards are superior" and the door opened. The Slytherin common room was large gothic room illuminated by green light. Large window were open towards the sea. The room had chairs made from black leather and buttons. "This place is creepy." said a small girl.

"Are you scared?" laughed a large girl with black hair.

I agreed, leave it to Gryffindor to have an inviting common room, but not Slytherin. We are all about exclusivity.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

(Draco's POV)

I woke up and found myself in the Hogwarts dormitory. "Wake up guys!" I yelled.

"Class isn't in 20 minutes." groaned Blaise.

"We're gonna knock some sense into that Ron Potter."

Suddenly all my friends got up. Especially Crabbe and Goyle. We walked out of the dorm, through the common room, and out of the dungeon. "Ron probably going to be searching for his classes. Let's go close to the Transfigurations room, but not to close. Mcgonagall will catch us." I said.

We waited there for a few minutes. After a while Ron walked by. "There you are backstabber." I told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron nervously replied.

"Don't lie to me."

Ron tried to walk away, but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him by the arms. "Hey what are you doing." he cried.

"I might just tell Harry about what your dad did."

If Harry knew, he would be shocked. He would never be Ron's friend. I could use the story to control Ron. "Please don't tell Harry." begged Ron.

"I might. But who says you might try that trick."

"I would never."

"Like I believe you."

Suddenly Harry came down the hall. "What are you doing to my friend Ron"

"What am I doing to 'your friend' Ron."

"Yes my friend."

"Some friend he is."

"Yeah unlike you. You dragged me to your cab. What a good friend"

"Let's go" I ordered to my friends.

(Harry's POV)

"I'm sorry about Malfoy." I told Ron.

"It's not your fault."

"I don't get why he thinks he's my friend."

"He insists I'm going to betray you."

"Well let's go to class."

Unfortunately the delay with Malfoy lost us time. We tried to find our Transfigurations room, but we could not find it before the bell rang. "Harry" Ron whispered. "I know a spell that acts like a periscope. Let's see if Mcgonagall is in the room."

We stood beside the door entry, and Ron casted the charm. An image of the classroom appeared in a flat bubble the size of a small plate. "I don't see her." I whispered to Ron.

Ron turned his wand back and forth, but we still did not see Mcgonagall. The only thing weird was a cat on the desk. "Let's go in."

We stepped into the classroom and sat down in two empty desk beside Hermione. "Why are you late?"

"It was Malfoy, and besides Mcgonagall won't know."

All of the sudden, the cat jumped off the desk, and turned into Mcgonagall. "She will know." she said.

"Because this is your first tardy. I will let you off with a warning. But any more than three tardies will result in detention."

"Alright"

"Now to begin the class. I am Minerva Mcgonagall, and I will be your Transfigurations Teacher. Transfigurations is a very important aspect of magic. I will demonstrate a simple transfiguration."

Mcgonagall aimed her wand at a small pebble on her desk. She chanted something and waved her wand in a small circle. The pebble then turned into a beetle, and started walking around. "Now, I might ask you. Did I turn the rock into a beetle?"

Everyone nodded. "No" said Mcgonagall. "I transformed the beetle into a rock. I just undid the Transfiguration." Mcgonagall then turned the beetle back into a rock.

Neville shot his hand up. "Yes Neville"

"Is the rock alive."

"No, Neville." Mcgonagall replied. "It is only alive in rat form." which made Neville sigh in relief.

Mcgonagall picked up a box of pebbles, and handed them to the boy in front of the class. He picked out a pebble and passed it to the next student. When the box reached us we picked out our own pebbles and kept passing it. When every student got a pebble Mcgonagall spoke up. "I would like you to practice the Transfiguration for yourself. If you don't remember the chant. It's 'Petrificus'.

I waved my wand in a circle. "Petrificus".

But the pebble remained a pebble.

"You guys need to use a tighter circle. Like this" Hermione said while demonstrating.

Yes Hermione could be a little annoying. But that again she got it, and me and Ron did not. "Why does that help" asked Ron.

"If you do a wider circle, the magic will fade before it can affect the rock."

I tried a circle just enough to get around the rock. "Petrificus."

Suddenly the rock turned into a beetle and started running around. "Good job." said Hermione.

"Thanks"

It was one thing to see Mcgonagall, or even Hermione using magic. It was another to use it myself.

After enough attempts, everyone managed to use the Transfiguration successfully. "Alright class." said Mcgonagall. "The next step is to turn the beetle back into a rock."

I waved my wand around in circle while chanting "Petrificus". But before I completed the circle the beetle ran away.

I tried over and over to do the transfiguration, but the beetle kept escaping. Eventually I corner the beetle and managed to transfigure it. All the other students were having trouble to. I just waited till they managed to finish.

Right after the last students turned their beetle back into a rock, the bell rang. "Class dismissed." said Mcgonagall.


End file.
